This study will investigate the relationship between occupational exposure to wood dust and the prevalence of chronic respiratory diseases among male furniture workers. The project employs a cross-sectional study design comparing workers exposed to dust with a control group exposed to finishes and another exposed to neither. It is hypothesized the exposure to hardwood dusts of less then 5Mu from the sanding operation will be associated with reduced lung function and an increase in respiratory symptoms as measured by a modified MRC questionnaire. Measures of lung impairment will be obtained by analyzing the changes in spirometry readings over a work shift. Baseline pulmonary function among workers exposed to wood dust will be compared to nonexposed workers adjusting for age, height, race, smoking, prior employment in hazardous jobs, alcohol use, medical history, atopic status, and hobbies. Environmental samples will be collected in order to quantify individual and area exposures to wood dust and to solvents used in finishing. Stratified, multivariate regression analysis will be employed to control for confounding and to look for interaction.